Chameleon 25 Percent of Everything
by Sugalove006
Summary: Jade has a crush on a Watch Captain, and every one knows it! She soon finds that not everything is as it seems; and that her creativity just might land her in a jail cell. Destroying everything she worked so hard for. 25% surprisingly can go a long way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Oblivion or any of its places or characters or quest lines, Jade is my character and I do own the things she says and all that, yad ya this story contains and mentions some mods that I do not own.

I'm trying to make it seem real so when I mention a mod in here I'll explain 'Mage Modder's in this chapter. I will put the names of the mods that are mentioned at the end of each chapter that it is used in to give credit, to our hard working Modder's that we all love so much!

This is a Romance story and somewhat adventure; I used Oblivion wiki as a reference to the game even though I have the game I don't really want to follow NPC's around all day to know their schedule. So Thanxs Oblivion wiki!

I am going to try to stay true to the quest line involving the water front. It won't be the only quest line to be touched on though. This story was inspired by another story I read. Lex and the Thief by Ornamental Nonsense. It was great so go check it out!

Please Note that I use the Term 'Elf-Guard' and 'Lex's Guard' in this story and this is the only similarity that (some what) comes from Ornamental Nonsense because she came up with the idea of "Lex's Elf". So you can see where this whole idea started from. The Whole nick name thing really ends after chapter 1, I mostly used it to pay Homage (I think this is the word I'm looking for) to this amazing writer that inspired this story. So it's unlikely that you'll see it after chapter 1 or 2.

Ummmm other than that I hope you enjoy, I'll upload pic or links to what the character looks like 'Jade' she's half Red Guard and half wood elf. In game she's a Moon Shadow elf that I customized. I hope you enjoy reading this! Please review on anything you want to know or don't understand, or just leave a comment thanxs!

* * *

><p><strong>Chameleon 25% of Everything<strong>

* * *

><p>Another slow day at the Waterfront I didn't mind though, slow days were great days to work on my sneaking skills. I was currently behind Armand's house trying to sneak up on him; I slowly inched closer and closer I was almost there.<p>

"I know your there _Lex's Guard_." Armand said in his board tone, peering over his shoulder to look down at me.

I got up and sighed, I suck at this I thought to myself.

"Don't call me that! J-A-D-E, Jade that's my name." I complained, nicknames pissed me off.

"Hey blame the Watchmen, not me I didn't give it to you." Armand stated walking away, I followed.

"Um… Yeah you did; you started this mess with the whole Elf-Guard thing." I said running in front of him to keep him from moving. Armand chuckled and crossed his arms.

"What do you want kid?" Armand said trying to avoid talking about anything that led to Lex.

Elf-guard was a nick name Armand gave to me because I was half Redguard and half Elf, that later change when the waterfront watchmen started to notice the looks I got on my face when Captain Lex walks by. Everyone on the waterfront knew about my crush on Lex including Lex. Hence the new nickname Lex's Guard. Apparently since I watched him sooo much I've been dubbed as Lex's distant body guard. See the play on words, ha! The watchmen think they're so smart.

"I have some items from my last travel that I'm looking to sell."

Armand and I had an arrangement unconnected to his guild; he bought items off me for a fair price and I kept shut that he was in the Thieves Guild. To make it short and sweet I caught Armand stealing once in the Market district followed him and over heard one of his conversations.

I trade with Armand because the other shop keepers like to rip me off, because of my age. I'm currently 17 and living on the waterfront next to Armand's shack.

"Okay, come by later same place and time." He said, "Have fun watching that sore loser Lex." Armand said cackling and walked towards the city gates.

Which reminded me that I was late to see Lex start his shift, I ran quickly towards one of the many steps that lead to the docks, I ran a little too fast and bumped into Malvulis the first mate of the Marie Elena.

"I hope I made myself clear the first time. If you get near that ship, you'll end up dead. Now get out of my face." She said, after pushing me to the side a bit; away from her precious ship.

"Sorry." I mumbled walking towards the Bloated Float Inn, Lex's first stop of the day he was probably already inside.

"Please kind lady Jade I've got's nothing to eat." Puny Ancus said standing in front o f the inn.

I told him what I told him every time, to get a job or pick ingredients that he could sell or even eat I even offered to show him how to fish, but no he just want a hand out.

Even Adanrel tried to make a living for herself, working at the Imperial trading company warehouse from 9am to 6pm talking only a two hour break. She was very discouraged when I had first met her, but after getting to know her personally I found out that she was pretty good with a chameleon spell about a year ago I had asked her to train me.

Giving her 150 gold for each session slowly upping the price, she wasn't an official trainer so she taught me what she knew, and I payed her good enough. Our sessions have been over for months though since I had what I wanted, plus the mages guild would find out if we kept this up any longer.

I was now a Journeyman in illusion and damn proud. This meant I could put my plan in action.

I gave Ancus an apologetic look I would help him, but only if he would help himself. I walked into the inn and looked around for a seat. I spotted Lex in the corner with two other guards eating lunch as always. I walked over to Ormil and asked him to make my lunch to go; I decided to ask him if he knew anything about the owner of the Red Diamond Jewelry in the Market District.

"Not much, but he's a Nord and he drives a hard bargain, not very easy to negotiate with."

"Does he do custom made jewelry?" I asked paying for my wrapped up sandwich and apple.

"He might it will cost you, watch out for him though he's known to ask for favors." Ormil concluded handing me my bag of food and continued to help other customers.

I stole one last glace at Lex and got caught red handed looking, Lex stared back for a moment and then continued to eat. I walked out of the inn feeling a bit depressed, of course Lex would wouldn't like me back I was just walking dirt staining his name.

I wondered if he even remembers the night we met; the night he saved me.

* * *

><p>I had finished my lunch on the wall of the dock and made my way to the market district, finally reaching the Arena district I decided to stay for a match and bet 20 gold on the blue team; it was a rank advancing match so it was bound to be good.<p>

"Good people of the Imperial City welcome to the Arena!" the announcer said to the crowd.

"Everyone loves an advancement match. So let's watch as these two brave Myrmidons face off in a battle to the death! Combatants. To arms!"

The crowd went wild, my heart raced as the gates lowered and both combatants raced out to meet each other. The yellow teams Orc got the first hit bashing the shield of the blue teams Dark Elf to bits, the Dark Elf staggered back and did a quick twist and cut the Orc's leg leaving a deep gash. The orc should have been limping, but as an arena combatant he had the strength not to be completely effected by it.

The Yellow team's orc took a chance to drink a healing potion, but at the wrong time; the blue teams Dark Elf took that chance to drive her sword into the back of the orcs neck killing him instantly, she didn't stop there and cut through the left side of the Orcs neck semi-beheading him. _Overkill…_

"Good people, we have a winner! All hail the victor from the blue team. Victor from the blue team leave the Arena now and rest. You've earned it!" "If you bet on the Blue Team please see the gate keeper to collect your winnings."

I got up from my seat and left the arena this match ended quickly that dark elf must have been the new combatant from a few months ago, quick on her feet and had a deadly strike brought the blue team back to good standing since they had gone through a period of a losing streak.

I collected my 40 gold from Hundolin and continued on my way to the market district. I ran past Simplicia the slow begging in the street only because it had been said that her case of Hell joint had worsened. I overheard a conversation about Calindil throwing 10 gold at her to distract her from coming any closer. I finally reached the store, opening the door I walked inside. I was greeted by a tall Nord with shoulder length light brown hair.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you made custom pieces and how much you would charge for it."

"Depends on what you need."

"I need a ring made like this." I said handing him the drawing I did of the ring.

He took a look at it and nodded his head.

"I can do this, questions though; are the four rings connected, or is it only supposed to look like it is? It's all going on one finger right?" He asked.

"Well I want to enchant each ring with a few different enchantments can I still do that if their all connected?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem so I can have this done in a week's time the only problem is it will be a bit expensive, how are you willing to pay for it." He asked looking up and down at my body.

"_Watch out for him though he's known to ask for favors." Ormil concluded._

"Look I can tell your not every well off like myself, so I'm willing to offer you my services for a bit of yours."

He was referring to my clothes; my shirt was a black quilted doublet and my pants were brown laced leather. I didn't look that poor did I? Wait I live on the Water Front of course I do.

"If you tell me the price, we'll see." I said leading him on hoping he would lower the price a little.

"200 Gold, I'll lower it to 150 for your services." he said

"200 gold, I'll take it I can pay for that no problem."

"D-D-Did I say 200 I meant 300 silly me." My face dropped,

"You raised the price just to get me to sleep with you! You pig! I'll have the guards arrest for such an inappropriate act." I yelled probably getting the attention of a guard outside. Hamlof looked surprised and tired to hush me.

"Is there a problem in here miss?" A guard said stepping inside the store before I could respond Hamlof interrupted.

"200 gold is my final offer." he said hopping I wouldn't report him to the guard.

"No sir no problem here just some bartering issues is all, but I think a can settle at 200 gold and nothing more."

"If you say so miss." The guard said stepping out.

"I'll come in a week with the money and to pick up my ring, oh and please make it silver." I said walking out of the store. I was glad to be out of there. I decide to take the long way home and go through the other districts.

* * *

><p>The Talos Plaza District was a site to behold, there were a few children running around, expecting mothers and fathers. The rich part of the city they could afford to have 5 children if they all wanted to.<p>

I wanted a life like this so bad. If my plan worked out this could be my life again I thought, as I slowly went crashing to the floor.

"Sorry miss didn't see you there."

"No, no my fault for not paying attention." I said, picking myself up.

"Itius Hayn, Guard Captain. You don't want to know me. Stay on the right side of the law, and we can stay perfect strangers." He said after seeing my confused expression, I've never seen him around before.

"Oh, you won't get a girl friend if you say that to all the ladies." I commented making him blush slightly.

"You're not the trouble type are you?" he stated with a smile.

"No sir, you can call me Jade."

"Well Jade is there something I can do for you?"

"Well I was wondering, do you happen to know Captain Hieronymus Lex?"

"Yes I do, are you looking for him?"Itius was starting to look suspicious.

"No, umm I was just wondering if you knew when his birthday was."

"Oh it's actually coming up in 5 days. It's the only time he doesn't have work, he's under orders not to."

"Thank you." I said happily skipping away, "I wonder if I should get him something?" I pondered at the thought maybe it was a little too forward; I remembered the look he had given me at the Boated Float.

"Well you never know until you try." I said to myself, earning me some 'are you crazy looks' from passersby's.

I had finally arrived back to the water front and was ready to go home and take a nice long bath. I walked toward the Marie Elena and immediately saw Lex he was a bit early to be back out on patrol again; he must have had a small dinner.

"Citizen."He said in a formal greeting as I passed by.

"Captain Lex, I said turning around "Are you sure the Gray Fox exist?"

"Yes, do you have anything you would like to report? He said seeming hopeful.

"No sir." I lied walking into my house. I looked around, just the way I left it.

I went over to the bath placer in the corner of the room that had the screen positioned in front of it. And said the spell to start the bath. "Bath Time" The white tub with the yellow rubber duck appeared, bubbles covered the tub and the hot water steamed through them.

The bath was created by mage Modder's that worked to help use magic for more personal needs. The tub cost about 1,000 gold I spent all last year saving up for it. I was always saving up for something, but I had about 2,000 gold left all earned from 'fishing' (killing slaughter fish and selling their scales), collecting plants, and adventuring, something I only liked to do once a month. At most I've only been to ruins that only contained the undead, not much loot but enough to get a good price for.

I removed my clothes and climbed into the tub and relaxed. I looked around my small shack and wondered if I should start saving up to move and buy a place in another city. I didn't have many friends in the city except for Armand, Adanrel, Palonirya and Angelie Blakeley.

Palonirya was more of an investment she was nice though, but I wanted her to train me in mercantile so the other traders wouldn't rip me off anymore, I thought about Palonirya's words on our last encounter.

_"Training? Well, my dear, good business sense is just something that comes naturally to me. You've got to have the know-how, or else I can't teach you anything at all. Do you have what it takes? Do you even know what it takes? Gold, that's what! Septims and lots of them! Show me that you've got the starting capital, at least ten thousand in liquid assets, show me that you can raise at least ten thousand gold for a business venture and I'll help you learn how to put it to good use."_

"Bath over." I said after climbing out of the tub, I dried off and put on my light blue sweater and the blue steal greaves that I found on my travels and white fur boots that I had got in Bruma once. I headed out of my shack to go see Armand in his house so I could sell the rest of my loot. I wondered if I should take Palonirya's offer, it would make life easier for me. Since we are friends she offered to train me despite my lack of skill, but it was still a lot of money 10,000 gold it would take years.

"Okay, let's see what you've got Elf-Guard." I scowled at Armand and started to empty out my bag.

* * *

><p>The week went by fast and today was Lex's Birthday I had spent 500 gold on him in a way- I had found out that Lex was having a little get together with other guard captains, it was all planned by Itius Hayn I had found out when I bumped into him a second time during this week, he and Lex were actually close friends. I gave Itius the 500 gold and asked him to use it for the drinks and food for their little get together at the King and Queen Tavern I also made him a red sweater for the upcoming winter so he could wear it under his armor. Itius tried to convince me to come too, but I decided against it, it would make things too uncomfortable. I left him with the gifts after making him swear not to tell Lex who the gifts were from.<p>

They would all probably be heading home soon too, it was late at least 10 at night. I was heading back to the city from Weye after gathering some ingredients around the area.

I was also finally able to give Aelwin the scales he needed to retire and he gave me a water breathing ring in return. I now wore it on my right hand ring finger; it would probably come in handy one day.

I decided to walk home by the beach line of the water front, that way I could avoid Malvulis and her hateful looks on her part. I was almost home when I saw a figure near my shack, my heart stopped it was Lex. He looked good out of his uniform armor that he wore everyday; green shirt, brown pants and black boots. He looked up as I stepped closer.

"Citizen."

"Captain Lex."

He held something out in his hand. It was my gift. My chest started to hurt.

"I can't accept this." He said still holding it out towards me. I looked down at it.

"Neither can I, it's not mine." I lied, trying to keep myself together.

Lex came closer and pushed the fabric into my hands,

"Your young you can do much better for yourself, you still have time to make a better living for yourself you don't need to settle into marrying a Captain of the guard to live well." Lex said walking way leaving me shocked.

"You don't remember." I said loud enough for him to hear. Lex paused and turned around.

"Remember what citizen."

"The day you saved me 2 years ago. You were the only guard that cared to help and even though I knew it was your job, I couldn't keep myself from liking you. I don't want your money or anything like that, I just really like you."

I move towards Lex and pushed the sweater back into his hands, "Happy Birthday." I said walking back and into

my house.

* * *

><p><strong>*** Lex ***<strong>

* * *

><p>I watch the Red Guard walk away back into her home; I had saved her two years ago?<p>

I tried to think back to a time where I had helped a young girl, and the memory came racing through my brain, the image was a disturbing one. On the floor of the house was a female red guard laying dead in a pile of her own blood a few feet away bloody foot prints led up the stairs to the terrified screams of a girl and a male voice yelling; the reason why I had decided to enter the home in the first place, I quickly pulled open the door and shouted that there had been a murder, other guards started to rush towards the home I continued my way upstairs following the foot prints of blood.

The male wood elf of the house had been known to be abusive to his wife; who was now dead and his daughter, who was still screaming. That's was the main reason guards didn't respond to their calls for help, domestic abuse wasn't something they could interfere with, until the new laws were passed. I couldn't stand and do nothing any longer so I enter the house, but it was already too late for the mother. I opened the door and shouted,

"Stop you've violated the law! Pay the fine or serve your time." The wood elf ignored me and continued to shout at his child.

"You and your filthy mother planned this, you all did. My brother! My brother's ch-"

I didn't allow him to continue as he raised his dagger to stab the cowering girl, who had looked as though she had already had been beaten for a life time.

I drove my sword through his back and into his chest. Death came instantly for him. I sheath my sword and approached the crying girl.

"Are you okay miss?" She didn't respond or move because she had finally collapsed and went unconscious. I picked her up and headed towards the temple so they could heal her wounds and pray for her even.

I stood shocked at the memory, looking back at the Red Guard's house she was the same girl? The two years had been kind to her. Her hair was shorter her skin a little more tan, from staying out in the sun so much. Her hazel eyes though I should have seen it sooner, they were the same but they weren't fearful like they were on our first encounter.

I looked down at the handmade sweater and wondered how she knew my size.

* * *

><p><strong>*** Jade ***<strong>

* * *

><p>It was now the end of the week and it was time to pick up my ring, I headed towards the market district and entered the store. Hamlof was waiting for me. I made my stay short; I gave him his gold and quickly walked out.<p>

Now it was the hard part, getting the ring enchanted. I am not a part of the mages guild. I was how ever an associate. I had traveled to Chorrol once a few years back when…before everything basically went to shit. And on a whim I decided I wanted to join. I was given a task to find out why an excommunicated Mage, was hanging around town. To make it short and simple; I talked to her, got a book and gave it to the mages guild instead and got my recommendation. I didn't feel bad because of the burn body the book was next to, the book was dangerous and the mages guild could handle that. I had gotten every recommendation except one, Cheydinhal. I no longer had a horse after the murder or a home; I lost my home and family. Left out on the streets to die. Friends turned away not wanting to socialize with the newly poor me. No one reached out so I started out collecting plant for potions and selling them. I was busy trying to survive, so the mages guild was out of mind; until now. I had to get that last recommendation. After that I could finally enchant these rings and move onto bigger and better things.

"Itius!" I shouted when I saw him turning a corner, he stopped and waited for me to catch up. I shoved him hard; Itius waved his hands to motion off the guards from arresting me.

"What was that for?"

"I thought I told you not to tell him!"

"I didn't!"

"Well then why did he know I gave him the gift?"

"He may have guessed; it's not that hard to do the way you act towards him."

"I'm not that obvious!" I shouted crossing my arms and lowering my head.

"Liar. The first time we met the first question you asked was about Lex!"

"Uhhh! Forget it. I need your help." I said wanting to get off the subject.

"With what?" Itius questioned.

"What's the best and safest way to get to Cheydinhal?"

"Why do you need to go there?"

"I need to get my last recommendation for the mages guild."

"Well there's never really a safe way to get anywhere, now a days. Can you swim?" he asked.

"Yes, I can I'm actually a very strong swimmer." I said slightly boasting.

"Well then you can take a short cut, swim out from the waterfront, and swim past the arcane university after about a mile or so you will see Fort Magia, you can stop swimming at this point be careful for any bandits or monsters, and find a way onto the road. Then you're going to keep walking north till you reach Fort Urasek from there you take a right all the way to Cheydinhal." Itius concluded.

"Great that sounds easy enough! Thank you Itius; you're the best." I said giving him a small hug.

"I'll see you in a week or so!"

"It will only take half the day to get there; you should be back the next day."

"I have some other stops to make later." I turned to leave wanting to get ready for the trip as soon as possible.

"Wait! Jade can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure." I said wondering what he wanted to ask, not many people cared to do that.

"Why do you love Lex so much don't get me wrong, but he doesn't even give you the time of day. I never really pictured someone like you to be the one Lex's watch always talks about."

"I don't love Lex, I like him. I don't know him well enough to love him; I just like to look at him watch him work, he's really passionate about his job. And he has a great smile and walk. I guess I've just noticed him more since he saved me."

"Saved you?" Itius questioned.

"Ask Lex if you really want to know, I really have to go. Thanks again for your help!" I said jogging away. I needed to get home and pack for my trip, it didn't seem like it would take too long.

"I think that's everything I need." I took on final look around my house to make sure I wouldn't forget anything.

"Going out so soon jade I thought you only made trips once a month?" Armand asked.

I could tell he was worried times were getting a little bit rough for the people on the water front.

"I'm not going out to adventure, just getting the last recommendation for the mages guild."

"Well be safe, the wolves get nasty this time a year."

"Nothing a bow to the brain won't fix." I said, turning towards the sea walking towards it.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Armand said pulling me out of the water.

"I'm swimming to Cheydinhal?" "Trust me it's safer, slaughter fish are not that fast."

Armand let go of my arm, "Well be careful."

"See you when I get back."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay So that's it for now I think I'm going to post the 2nd and 3rd ch. Today too I guess I'm hopping for motivation from the readers out there so please review! Thank you for talking your time to read my little story, I really do hope you enjoyed. I also apologize for any spelling errors you may have found I tried my best to get them all. I'm trying to finish before Skyrim comes out! but I'm stuck on chapter 4... So it you have any ideas feel free to tell me what you would like to see!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

_Where do we go from here? How do we carry on?_

_I can't get beyond the questions._

_Clambering for the scraps in the shatter of us collapsed_

_It cuts me with every could have been._

_Pain on pain on play, repeating._

_With the backup makeshift life in waiting._

_Everybody says time heal everything_

_But what of the wretched hollow, the endless in between?_

_Are we just going to wait it out? _

-Imogen Heap – Wait it Out

Mods used

Bath mod by Antistar


	2. Chapter 2

**Chameleon 25 Percent of Everything Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>My Cheydinhal recommendation didn't take very long, but it was somewhat of a heart stopper. Falcar asked me to recover a ring for him that fell in the well at the back of the guild. To sum it all up, the crazy psycho tried to kill me. It was a ring of burden; the ring I got from Alewin (water breathing ring) really saved my life. Poor Vidkun.<p>

Falcar was gone before I got back, his room was searched, black soul gems were found and my recommendation was sent in.

I was currently at the Weye inn near the IC, I was really too tired from my prolonged visit to Cheydinhal to go any further so I figured that I would spend the night here.

I was almost done with the loaf of bread and cheese I ordered when a strange man walked in I could tell by his skin tone that he was a high elf. He spoke to the barmaid and handed her 12 bottles of wine; which she paid him for. And then as soon as he was here he was gone.

Now a days the Imperial city has many strange people coming and going. There was an evil feeling surrounding the air and for some reason; something just felt wrong.

The door to the inn suddenly slammed open; and the barmaid quickly pulled out her ax.

It was a courtier.

"The Emperor has been murdered!"

And the evil feeling now revealed its self sending violent chills down my spine, the emperor was dead? Murdered? How? Why? All of these questions were flouting in my head.

The sick part about it was; they may never be answered.

"Talos save us." The barmaid cried.

The rest of the guest at the inn were quiet or in shock some left; now worried for their family and made their way to the city despite their fatigue.

I had to go home too I wouldn't get any sleep anyways, the news kept me wide awake.

I was finally at the water front, Lex and the other guards were ordering the citizens to their house.

"Jade, you're finally back; the emperor's been mur-."

"I know Adanrel, I heard the news."

"Please citizens make your way to your homes; it's for your own safety!" Lex yelled in a frantic voice; his hair had fallen out of it usual tie and framed his face curling up with sweat. His sword was out and at the ready for any lurking dangers.

"Right away Captain!" Adanrel replied hurrying off to her house.

"Everything is going to be okay Lex you'll see."

His frown turned into a confused look; his eyes were peering into my own as if her were searching for something.

"How can you be so sure? Our Emperor and his sons are dead." Lex for once in all of the time I've seen him looked defeated.

"I'm sure because there are other dedicated men and women like you; who are going to do their best at protecting the city. Evil can concur many battle fields, but good have won the most wars, because they have something or someone they want to protect."

Lex's shoulders squared up a bit; and he smiled a bit.

"Reading too many books in Cheydinhal I see, please Jade go to your house and lock the doors."

"Stay safe." I said before heading to my house.

I couldn't really believe I just had a full conversation with Lex maybe disasters really do bring people together. Or maybe he was just being nice.

I have spent about 4 hours confined to my shack. I couldn't sleep and it was now early morning; the Water Front was unusually silent.

I had spent most of the night staring at my locked front door, worrying my head off and munching on apples to keep myself occupied.

I also kept relaying my plans in my head over and over again, even with the whole empire in danger life had to go on and I couldn't dwell on things that I couldn't change.

I decide to spend the rest of my time practicing the 4 most important spells that I would ever use for enchanting in my life. Fortify Strength, Chameleon, Open, and Detect Life.

Another two hours passed buy before the guards announced that we could leave our homes.

"Oh Jade! I just can't believe this is happening; what's going to happen to us!" Adanrel cried.

"Things will turn out all right; you'll see." I said trying to comfort her; Adanrel was the type of person to fall into a quick depression. She could come up with 100 ways to die and dying in a peaceful sleep wasn't one of them.

"I heard that the guards are bringing Geldell, Enman, and Ebel home today, everyone's going to the Temple to pay their respects. No one knows where there keeping the Emperor for now." Adanrel continued talking, and I continued to search for Lex. My eyes searched the whole water front, but no Lex.

* * *

><p>The service for the three princes was a sad sight. Flowers were surrounding the coffins and the princes looked as though they were just sleeping. I finally spotted Lex he was standing near the Temple door along with Itius they were regulating the doors and keeping things under order along with other guards.<p>

The nobles were the first out of the citizens to pay their respects, and then it would be middle class, and after that the temple doors would close for the night to prepare the bodies for burial.

The poor citizens like me and the rest of the water front could only watch from a distance. We had no gifts to offer the princes; nothing expensive anyways. The line to the throne was dead wiped out in a day.

More death was sure to come.

I caught Itius's eyes and gave a brief nod; the ceremony would only last for two more hours it was time to set my plan in action. The Arcane University would be close to empty. The best time to enchant my ring without anyone around to question me.

It wasn't like I was doing anything illegal but, with the type of spells I was combining on my ring, they would think that I was a thief in the making and I didn't want to be blamed in place of the thieves' guild, which was still consider a myth to everyone except the members and Lex. Hell even I still think the Grey Fox is a myth.

I finally decided to move out of the crowd and head for the door, this was my only chance and there was no point in hanging around here when I wouldn't even be able to pay my respects to the deiced princes.

As I predicted the university was a ghost town and only a few people remained to keep an eye on things.

I received my key to the university grounds and headed for the enchanting room; I was relieved to see it was empty. Not wanting to waste time I quickly got to work and pulled out the filled grand soul gems that I had save when the tax collector come to remove expensive items from my parents home.

An hour later the ring was fully enchanted I could now walk freely in the day light and blend in with my surroundings 100%. Carry objects that outweighed me by 200 pounds, see in the dark with nights eye, and detect life 100 feet away. All of the enchantments were a constant effect.

My whole body was buzzing and tingly, I had tried on the ring for a second and instantly felt as though I could fly from happiness.

I took the ring off and clutched it in my hand ever so tightly, that my nails left impressions on the palm of my hand.

It took all of my might to not skip out of the enchantment room; didn't want to let on what I had just accomplished. I knew in my heart that I wasn't a true scholar; hell I wasn't even I true adventurer.

I finally lessened my grip on the ring once I made it to the waterfront and looked at it.

I smiled to myself, but I'm a survivor….

* * *

><p>"You're in a good mood today." Armand said walking up next to me. I smiled at him.<p>

"Yes I am it's a beautiful day!" I shouted throwing my arms out and spinning around.

"Okay Elf-guard lay off the skooma." Armand said, with a smile.

"Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" Armand said sensing the topic changed to a more serious matter.

"I'm going on another exploration in a few days; I'm hitting an ayleid ruin." I said smiling staring at it from a distance.

Armand followed my eyes and a shocked look appeared on his face.

"Jade." He said getting serious "you do know that there are bandits in there too and not just the undead! Right?" I turned around to face him and patted his shoulder lightly. I also caught gimps of Lex talking to one of the guard on shift with him.

I focused on Armand again, "Don't worry Vilverin isn't that dangerous and I found a secret way to get in and out undetected. Bandits are so dumb Armand! They don't even know what kind of treasures that ruin holds; secret passage ways the undead guarding ancient treasures and secrets!" I said getting excited.

"Hey Jade you know that Diamond you won't sell me." I nodded my head; I kept it because it was pretty. Stupid but what can I say… girls will be girls.

"I'll trade some information with you to take that pretty little thing off your hands."

"Ha let's hear it nothing you say will make me give it up-"it's about Lex." Armand said cutting me off.

"What about Lex?" I said looking over at him walking pass the pirate ship near the docks.

"While you were away on your trip last week, he asked Adanrel about you."

My face grew hot and I almost fainted when Lex's eyes finally met mine from across waterfront shacks. I gave him a soft smile that turned into a smirk.

"Armand I'll give it to you later!" I said running up to Lex.

Lex seemed a little uncomfortable; probably from Armand's glaring.

"Hi Lex." I said smiling like crazy.

"Hello…" he said replied sounding unsure.

"I just heard the most interesting thing from Armand-"You really shouldn't hang out with him…he's bad news." Lex said cutting me off.

I rolled my eyes, "Armand wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Anyways like I was saying, there was a little rumor going around saying that you were asking about me two weeks ago when I went to Cheydinhal."

"I…I… was just making sure you were okay Itius was looking for you." Lex said trying to cover up the situation with a lie.

"Liar." I said calling him out on it. "Itius was the one who gave me directions to Cheydinhal."

"I'm happy that you cared to ask about me, just so you know I'm going out of town in two days, I should be back the same day though."

Lex seemed to be glad that I changed the topic and quickly took the chance to continue the somewhat new conversation.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I made a jester for him to follow me. We passed Armand's and my shack and came close to the beach part of the water front. I pointed toward the ruin that was just across from the imperial prison.

Lex went on to tell me that it was dangerous and that I shouldn't go. Ever since the Emperors murder Lex and I have talked every day, we even had lunch together with Itius the other day. Though Lex seemed to only see me as a friend… I decided to take it slow and not presser him hoping the feelings would come on their own.

"Really Jade couldn't you just get a normal job in the city." Lex said.

"No one will hire me plus adventuring can lead to big cash fast and I have a lot of things that I want to accomplish."

"What things?"

"Well… like getting a better house for one thing." I said both Lex and I turned to look at my shack.

"There are no houses for sale in the city though."

I turned to Lex; "Don't you live in one of the guard watch towers? Itius does!" I said trying to cover up the fact that I knew where he lived. No one wants' to look like a stalker.

"Yes, but I was looking for a house for retirement at my age you never know when something unexpected might happen."

"You're only 29."

"30."

"Oh yeah, well that's still pretty young!"

Lex laughed a bit.

"How old are you?" Lex asked, I paused I didn't want to tell him. He would look at me like a child; a lot of women can look younger than they are. I finally realized that I was covered in dirt and my hands were no longer the hands of a noble girl, but the hand of a worker, rough, beat up and dry. I hid them behind my back.

Smiling at Lex I said, "You never ask a woman her age."

"You don't want to tell me. Well you can't be older than 20." Lex concluded.

And he was right.

"17 turning 18 soon!" I said in a rush hoping that my age would make him look at me like a child.

"You could always marry a noble instead of risking your life, before what happened didn't you have any suitors?"

"I can never go back to that; 3 years can really age you here on the water front. Plus all of my suitors turned in the other direction as soon as the tax collectors came knocking."

"In the Water Front you see things, hear things and can only make the best of what you've got. The beggars are so broken that actually working for their next meal is more embarrassing then begging for it. Everyone in the city thinks no one here will ever make it. I'm going to… and it all starts with that ruin."

I could tell Lex didn't really know what to say another one of our awkward moments. I knew I couldn't change Lex's point of view about the water front, the majority of us were thieves, beggars, and worked for lost change.

"Well I really must get back to work, Itius told me to invite you to the tavern to night; he'll be there around 10 I'll show up soon after that."

"Cool I'll save the table at 9:50 or so, see you later Lex."

"Bye." He replied walking away somewhat tense from our conversation.

I didn't blame Lex or any of the other nobles; I was once like them too. I knew better than anyone else on the water front; how different our worlds really were.

* * *

><p>The Foaming Flask wasn't too crowded tonight and the inn keeper seemed to be a little tipsy; which meant good prices on the beer. I was grateful for that I didn't want to waste my money on drinks, though I hate to admit I loved the wine they sell here. My mother would bring me here for dinner once every two weeks; and she would let me drink a glass of wine each time.<p>

I looked around the inn as saw familiar faces, of the teens I use to spend my day with before the murder of my mother.

They didn't even recognize me; probably thought I would be dead by now.

"Jade you made it! I see Lex told you." Itius said sitting down next to me while Amy a female guard took the seat across from him. I had been hoping to sit next to Lex.

"How's the leg Amy? Feeling better I hope."

"Ahhh as good a new the temple healers really know their stuff."

"How's about we start ordering ladies." Itius said, signaling the barmaid.

"But Lex-."

"Is walking through the door right now." Itius replied cutting me off seeming slightly annoyed.

"Captain Lex." Amy said in greeting moving over slightly so Lex could take a seat beside her.

"Amy, Jade, Itius." Lex said sitting down beside Amy, I envied her so much at this moment.

After giving our order to the barmaid we all settled down to talk. I was silent for most of the conversation. Amy was clearly flirting with Lex and I still couldn't tell if he noticed. And every time I opened my mouth to say something she would cut me off.

I wasn't sure why she was being like this now; granted that I didn't know her that well but the first time we met she seemed nice.

"Are you okay Jade?" Itius asked as I set down my how empty cup of wine. I looked down at it. Damn I already drank it all and dinner hasn't even started.

"I'm fine Itius I just didn't realize that I was so thirsty." It wasn't really lady like to drink so fast, but I was stressed and couldn't help it. Plus I wasn't much of a lady any more.

"Let me buy you another!" Itius got up before I could protest. He came back quickly with a whole bottle. He popped it open and filled my glass.

"Thank you, you didn't have though."

"Don't be shy drink up." I did and throughout dinner I could tell I was getting drunk my vision blurred from time to time and the room would sway. I barley ate my dinner and spent most of my time leaning on Itius to regain some balance in the world and to stop myself from swaying. Itius laid his arm on my shoulder and relaxed in his seat after finally finishing his meal. Amy was still talking Lex's ears off, but I couldn't find the strength to care right now. I just wanted to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Lex's P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>"So have you been to any Arena matches lately?" Amy asked me.<p>

"No, the arena doesn't really hold any interest with me." I replied looking over at Jade who was now drunk and trying to stand up from her seat. Itius laid a supporting hand on her back and that made my blood boil; I could clearly see that Itius liked Jade in a more than a friend kind of way. He was constantly touching her throughout the night and letting her lean all over him; so he could softly stroke her hand and wrap an arm around her.

I was jealous and I didn't know why; I couldn't have liked her… she was too young closer to Itius's age of 25 I should be happy that Itius was showing an interest in her he would be able to take care of her like I could, and she wouldn't have to constantly put her life in danger.

Even though I tried to see reason in this; I couldn't help picturing the smile she would always flash my way when she caught sight of me. I knew that as selfish as it was I didn't want that smile to be directed at anyone, but me.

"Le'go Intii-oouse I'ma go 'in home noow." Jade slurred shrugging out of his grip.

I jumped up, "Here let me take you home Jade." I saw Itius open his mouth to protest, but stopped when Jade said okay. I grabbed her wrist and lead her out of the inn after saying good bye to Amy and Itius.

Throughout the walk home I had to stop Jade from falling on her face constantly and I just gave up and decided to give her a piggy back ride for the remainder of the walk.

When we reached the waterfront I decided to walk to her house via beach side to avoid anyone bumping into me which would potentially hurt Jade.

Jade was softly singing into my neck I couldn't really make out the words, but the tune was sad and slow.

Her arms wrapped tighter around my neck after I lifted her legs to rest more on my hips she was sliding down a bit.

"Lex."

"Hum."

"You have freckles on your neck."Jade said; I froze after she placed a kiss on the very spot she was talking about.

I turned my head over my shoulder to look at her.

She stared back; one of her pointed ear's rested slightly on my shoulder as she lifted her head to look directly at me.

I felt jades thighs squeeze around my hips before she lifted them to my stomach area leaning her body forward and placing a kiss on my lips before I could react.

Jade broke the kiss first and I never even registered until now that I had unconsciously closed my eyes until I opened them. Jade once again laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes I could tell she was falling asleep.

With my heart pounding rapidly in my chest, I continued walking towards her shack.

Fuck Itius, she's mine.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 2 I really hope you enjoyed reading it! I know the last part was a little odd for Lex's character, but I really like how it turned out! I'll be posting chapter 3 soon after if you read chapter 1 you'll know that I'm having issues with chapter 4... wish me luck with that! Anyways please review and let me know what you think! Again Thanxs for reading!<strong>

* * *

><p>Lie down<br>Deep breaths  
>Count to ten<br>Nod your head  
>(sniff sniff)<p>

I think something is burning,  
>Now you've ruined the whole thing<br>Muffle the smoke alarm  
>Whoever put on this music<br>Had better quick, sharp, remove it  
>Pour me another<br>Oh, don't wag your finger at me

It's that time of year,  
>Leave all our hopelessness's aside (if just for a little while)<br>Tears stop right here,  
>I know we've all had a bumpy ride (I'm secretly on your side)<p>

Will ya get me outta here, Get me outta here, Get me outta here  
>Just for now<br>Just for now.

-Imogen Heap –Just for Now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chameleon 25 Percent of Everything Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"uhhgg! My head…what did I do last night."<p>

Flash backs of started to fill my mind.

Dinner. Amy. Amy and Lex. Itius. Wine bottle. Getting wasted. And then nothing I must have passed out.

I climbed out of bed and continued my daily routine before heading to the Bloated Float for breakfast. I walked out of my shack and immediately regretted my decision the sun was killing my eyes.

"Are you okay Miss Jade." Puny Ancus asked blocking the sun so that I could finally see without a headache fully taking over.

"Yes just a little bit hung over." Then I got an idea. "Hey how would you like to make 5 gold? All I need you to do is walk in front of me blocking the sun till we get to the Boated Float so I can get a hangover potion." I didn't really need his help but, it was better like this then just giving him a hand out. Plus everyone on the water front seemed to be having a hard time.

Puny Ancus eagerly agreed to help and once he led me to the ship I gave him 20 gold and thanked him. I walked inside and immediately walked over to Ormil and ordered the potion I needed.

"How are you feeling? Not as good as last night I imagine." Lex said from behind me.

"Uhhg I have a massive headache and I'm pretty sure I made a fool of myself last night; I passed out at the inn didn't I? I can't remember anything after that."

"No you made it out the door I took you home last night… you… don't remember?" Lex asked looking a bit crestfallen.

I took a moment to think; what could I have done to him?

I gasped. "Did I throw up on you?"

"No."

"Oh thank goodness! That would have been sooo embarrassing." _Awkward. _

"Well I'm going to get back to my meal now and I'll see you later."

"Okay see you later Lex!" I said watching him walk over and take a seat next to Myvryna Arano; who for some reason seemed to be glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at the old hag and made a face. Grumpy Bitch.

I decided to eat my lunch inside the inn today and took a seat with Methredhel and Carwen who were daring to whisper about a new thieves' guild member that had come into their home last night and stole 'the book'. I understood that at the waterfront the guild tended to remain unspoken, but for some reason the conversation didn't stop when I entered a room like it usually did with Lex.

"You guys! Lex is right there."

"Oh he can't hear us we learned to whisper long ago." Methredhel said quickly looking over at Lex who was staring back trying to listen she made a googly face at Lex.

I giggled a bit earning a frown from Lex; I couldn't help it though Methredhel was a funny person and always spoke her mind. She was the most cheerful person on the water front and one of the only few that was content with her life here.

"Have you seen the way he looks at her lately; you better not get charmed into giving us in." Carwen whispered so only the three of us could hear.

"I would never it's none of my business plus I'm guilty by association." I whispered picking up my apple and taking a bite.

"I thought you hated apples? That they were harsh on the teeth and made people who ate them look like a drooling infant." Methredhel said standing up getting ready to leave.

I stared at the apple while they pack up the leftover from their breakfast which they usually save for the beggars around the city.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi!" the little boy said smiling munching on one of the many apples he was carrying.<em>

"_Hello." I replied trying to keep my cool and not seem odd in front of this kid._

"_Why are you just sitting here? Aren't you afraid the sun will burn your skin? My mama doesn't like to go outside when the suns high. She says she burns in the sun. Are you half elf too my ears hang down a little too!" The kid said rambling on like most children did._

"_Yes, I am. And no the sun doesn't affect me so much. You seem to love apples." I said nodding towards the apples he was carrying close to his chest._

"_Yup do you want one?"_

"_No thank you; I don't really like apples." We were more different then I thought._

"_That's cuz you've never tasted my apples, I pick them from the tree all the time. Here, there the best!" He said holding out the apple while trying to keep the rest from falling; I quickly took the apple from him so he wouldn't drop the rest. _

"_Go on eat it."_

_I took a hesitant bite from it and smiled the apple was slightly harder then I was use to, but the juices were sweet and there wasn't so much that it would dribble down your face either. The Perfect Apple._

"_Good isn't it! I- "Jameson!" a voice yelled. I recognized the voice and casted a Chameleon spell, quickly blending in with my surroundings._

_I watched as Jameson ran to his father happily dropping his apples in the process before his father pulled him into his arms. _

"_Who were you talking to son?"_

_The girl over there he said pointing in my direction; only to find that I was no longer there. Invisible to their eyes._

"_Where'd she go?" he said looking past the street and in every direction he could see._

"_Well James let go in the maid made dinner and you know how your mother gets about cold food."_

"_Okay."_

"_So what was this girl like; what did you talk about?"Jameson's father said turning around and walking towards their house._

"_She was just sitting in the same place for a long time and I talked to her because she looked really sad. So I gave her an apple and she smiled at me and…"_

_I could no longer hear their conversation from this distance and figured Jameson would just ramble off everything he did today. Little kids were like that so innocent with nothing to hide. The world was just a big play ground for them._

_I decided to leave Cheydinhal and head for home; the fact that James would never know I was his sister weighed heavily on my heart. I knew though if I reveled myself to the man that fathered me; it would tear Jameson's family apart._

_And I couldn't do that to him. Not when I knew what it felt like._

* * *

><p>"See you later Jade!" Methredhel and Carwen said in unison causing them to bust out in laughter.<p>

"Bye." I said waving. I put down the apple I had been eating. Eating it to feel closer to my sibling, maybe it would be best to just forget.

I got up and also rolled my left over's and untouched food into a napkin to save for my trip back from the ruins.

"So you're really still going after the warnings everyone's been giving you?" Armand said helping me adjust my bag pack.

"Don't worry Armand I'll be fine; you'll see. I'll come back with Treasure to sell you and we'll soon both be rich!" Armand laughed at the thought and kindly patted my head almost like a dog.

"You came home after 2:00 yesterday, I was waiting up for you… you'll never guess what I witnessed it was quite disgusting I have to say."

"W…What happened? I can't really remember last night."

"Ohhh so you were drunk; hee hee. Seems like you're a happy drunk kid, the best kind there is." He said walking away back to his shack.

"Armand WAIT! WHAT DID YOU SEE! HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME! ARMAND… ARMAND… jerk." -_-'

* * *

><p>There it was Vilverin the start of a new beginning for me. There were two bandits out front and talking loudly. I easily walked by them with the ring on, grinning from ear to ear. This was was going to be easy! I felt like the Gray Fox! Did this make me a thief? Not really it's not like they own the ruins. I was about to open the door when a barrel of food caught my eyes. What a waste! I bent down and collected all the food, it was still good. A little washing and this would make a fantastic soup for the whole water front residents.<p>

Looks like I'd have to buy meat though… I hope there's some good loot in there.

I don't want to take from my savings again.

I slowly opened the door inching myself inside so the sunlight wouldn't give me away.

I took a quick glance around the room and spotted a purple haze in the left corner.

It was hard to make out who this person was, it was too dark with very little light if I didn't have detect life I wouldn't be able to see much of anything.

I hope there aren't any traps in here.

_Swoosh _

I spoke too soon. I thought barley dogging the swinging mace.

"Damn Rats."

A male redguard. I carefully walked down the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Huh? Who's there?" The redguard said looking in my direction.

_Shit!_ I Thought, he can still hear me! I should have practiced sneaking more. I slowly bent down and took off my boots. Chills ran down my spine as my bare feet touched the cold floor and as the redguard came closer with his sword drawn. I calmed my breath after putting my boots into my bag and slowly took a few steps back, the sound coming from the old building and soft pitter patter of the rats helped my now quieter foot step blend in.

"Hum, fucking vermin! I hate those filthy animals worse than goblins if you ask me."

I slowly sneak past him as he continued to mutter to himself and made my way past the stairs and down another flight of stairs where another redguard and a dark elf stood talking I held my breath and took long slow steps pass them. I took in a deep breath after making it to the second room and avoiding the trap on the stairs.

I quickly took a right after seeing another set of stairs and heard a khajiit mumble to himself about rats.

_I guess the Water Front is better than some places._

I was almost down the next set of stairs when I hear voices shouting from the upper level. Someone else must be here for the dungeons treasure. I didn't expect to be rushed like this I had only collected 50 gold from on container; and a lock pick and a silver ring from another.

I passed a rooms which seemed to be the sleeping quarters.

I quickly shoved the gold on the table into my bag along with some shiny blue crystals that seemed to be filled with energy? Stored Magicka?

I quickly read a scroll on the table that spoke of the crystals and how to get them down from high places with a bow and arrow.

It also spoke of two other bandits; one that has gone missing from inside the tomb, not to mention suspecting that the ruin might be haunted! Why would these people live here? The room was a dead end so I swiftly climbed the stairs and ran to the other side of the large room where another set of stairs leading down deeper possibly towards the tombs.

"DIE FETTCHER!"

"Ha ha. You're the one that's going to DIE!" A voice said, soon followed by a gushing sound and a grunt. After a short pause the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Gods please help me make it out of here alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Lex's P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lex have you seen Jade at all today?" Itius asked, I could feel myself wanting to growl at him, but held it in.<p>

"Yes, this morning why?"

"I was just hoping to catch her before she left for her trip."

_Damn I forgot about that, there's no way that she would go though she was really drunk last night. Only a fool would put their life in danger more than it already was by also adventuring hung over, not to mention the side effects of the hang over potion she took earlier._

"I'll let her know after I send in this paper work for the Water Front Taxes."

"What do you mean taxes for the water front?" Itius said confused.

"The taxes from the water front resident, we all pay taxes they are no exception. Especially with the Gray fox running around!"

"But Jade lives there!"

"Sometimes fulfilling our jobs end up hurting people we care about, Audens Avidius is a good example of that." I said reminding him of his latest arrest.

"You're right Lex, I'll see you later.

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Strangers P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>After killing all the remaining bandits in the ruins I collected the little gold and other sellable items they had. I couldn't help but wonder where all of the welkynd stones the dirty scroll mentioned; were.<p>

I turned around as I heard the sound of a trap go off.

"So someone was hiding."

I took off after the sound ready to kill the rest of the bandits that had killed my mother and sister while traveling to Cheydinhal.

I stood still after only seeing a small trail of blood leading towards a dark corner.

I could see a small figure trying to put pressure on her wound.

She looked like… "Anna?" The girl looked up at the sound of my voice. It wasn't Anna, of course it wasn't; Anna's dead.

"Please don't kill me." She whispered somewhat out of breath.

"I took out a torch and used a fire spell to light it up. It was the redguard from the waterfront. She's a thieves guild member right?

"You're okay; I'm not going to kill you. What are you doing here?"

"I… I… I think I'm going to pass out." She whispered still clutching her stomach, when her body suddenly went limp. I raced towards her catching her before her face hit the ground.

I quickly laid her onto the stone floor and took out a healing potion from my pack poring it onto her stomach where the mace slightly impaled her. The wound wasn't that bad; it would heal without leaving too much of a scar. The force of the mace caused some of the blood to squirt out making the wound seem more serious than it was.

"Looks like you've had enough excitement for one day, little redguard."

After the potion healed her wound I lifted her onto my back and made my way out of the now silent ruin.

_I guess I could cross Vilverin off my list the statue wasn't anywhere to be found. I though as I walked towards the water front._

_Armand may know what to do with her; hopefully he also has a job for me. _

Gods she's heavy…

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee this chapter was a bit short now that I've notice, Sorry! I guess my writers block started with this chapter! So a mysterious stranger? Humm. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review... I'll love you forever! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chameleon 25 Percent of Everything Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Strangers P.O.V<strong>_

* * *

><p>I finally made it to the waterfront thankful that I was carrying a feather potion; I had finally realized the girl's bag was what carried the weight. She must have used a spell to carry the heavy bag.<p>

Not many people in the guild were also adventures and the fact that she was like me made me feel normal for once.

"Hey Armand, looks like one of your members have been doing a little more than stealing how about paying us a little more."

Armand turned around and a look of panic crossed his face as he registered who was on my back.

"She's fine she just passed out this morning after I founder her in the ruins she got hit by a swinging mace." I finished.

"Good work Karistan, thanks for bringing her back. Just so you know she not a guild member just a Water front resident that I trade with from time to time."

"What's going on?" The girl move around on my back a bit before I could feel her staring at my head.

"It's you from the ruins… you… you helped me why?"

"Good to see you awake Jade; it seems that Karistan here though you were a member of our guild and brought you back." Armand told her.

"Oh well thank you, I guess. Though it is kind of your fault…"

She trailed off.

"Her house is the one next to mine; take her in to rest and come out and see me after words I have a job for you."

"Okay great!" I turned around and started towards her house.

"So what were you doing in the ruins?" she asked resting her head on my shoulder again.

"I was looking for a statue. I thought it might be there, but it wasn't."

"What were you doing there? Little redguard like you; sneaking past dangerous bandits. You don't seem like the fighting type." I said opening the door to her home after she handed me the key.

"I'm not… I suck at sneaking. See no shoes." She replied wiggling her toes so I could see her naked feet."

"Ahh invisibility potions I see. A good way to get around unnoticed…" I sat her down on the small bed by the door and handed her key back to her.

"Thank you, for everything… I should pay you for your help but I think you would like this more." She said digging around in her bag. I watched as she pulled out the statue that I had been looking for.

"A friend told me you were looking for it." She said with a wide smile. She considered me a friend… I haven't had a friend in years. I though before talking the statue out of her hands."

She rubbed one of her long ears which seemed to be a little red. She was blushing.

Not something you would normally see on a red guard, but then again she was half.

"I… thank you, friend." She smiled really big and her hazel eyes seem to sparkle.

"Okay get some rest." I said before opening her door and walking out, she was cute and a happy little thing. She was also too trusting; just like Anna. It's what got her into trouble the most. Jade was the type of girl who you could almost take advantage of if you showed her a nice face for a little while. Like Anna but she clearly wasn't sheltered like her; or else she would have never been in that ruin in the first place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*****Lex's P.O.V.*****<strong>_

* * *

><p>How could she be so stupid going off like that! Especially after taking a hangover potion! She would be extremely fatigued; it was the main side effect. What if she's dead? My heart fell at the thought of her dead and rotting away in some ruin.<p>

I decided to walk back to her house again to see if she was home yet.

I was surprised to find a male red guard leaving her house and walking over to Armand.

Did he just steal from Jade's home? Would Armand really allow thievery on the water front? I listened to their conversation.

"So how is she doing?"

"She's resting I guess… she seemed really tired." The unknown red guard male said to Armand.

"Thanks Karistan; I'll tell you about the 'thing'_ later_ same time a usual." Armand said after spotting me near the pirate's ship.

So Jade made it back okay. My shoulders fell in relief. Should I go see her?

No she must be tired I'll just talk to her tomorrow, maybe yell a little too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>***** JADE *****<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" Karistan said sitting down on one of the crates I pulled out from next to my shack.<p>

"I don't know… moving I guess."

"Moving? Where do you want to go?"

"I… I don't know I just feel like this isn't supposes to be my destiny living here. Don't get me wrong the people on the water front are great, but."

"You feel out of place. When I first saw you in the ruins I had thought you were my little sister. You have the same trusting eyes like her. Eyes that usually belong to sheltered nobles. You're stronger from living on the water front, but you'll never fit in here.

Once you've had a taste of riches, you'll always want more… to have that comfort and security." Karistan said staring into the fire.

"Why are you in the guild if you're a noble?" I asked confused by the thought of a rich man that steals from the rich to get even richer. Maybe it made sense in a way.

"I guess for the excitement, the rush… it not like I have much to lose since my mother, father and sister are dead. Just an empty house now, I don't go home much I guess I just like the feeling of a new day every day. The life style of a noble never really fit me."

"It fits me too well, so much that I felt like giving up after my parents passed. But death is a scary thing; it scared me enough to keep on living." I said in response to Karistan.

"Rats." I said after stepping on a twig… I was once again practicing my sneaking skills; after getting chewed out by Lex… I was glad that he cared enough to yell, but the whole situation made me feel weird.

I hadn't been able to see him for the rest of the day; he seemed pretty busy with his duties. The watchmen were also getting extremely annoying… every time I passed by they seem to have a look of pity on their faces.

I had even overheard a conversation two of them were having.

"Poor thing, doesn't seem like she knows. The captain must have not told her."

The other watchman laughed, "Well she'll defiantly hear about it tomorrow! That I'll be a sight to see."

I wonder what he meant. I sigh after stepping on another twig...

I looked up from my crouched position as I heard a door softly close. I looked up to see Myvryna coming out of her shack…sneaking out and heading over to where Armand usually had his meetings.

I dug my ring from my pocket and carefully looked around, before slipping it on and following Myvryna making as little noise possible.

"The thieves' guild is not a myth we are followers of the Grey Fox and I am his doyen. Merely by finding me you have pasted the first test." I heard Armand say to the small group of potential thieves. Why was Myvryna watching this? Maybe she was waiting for someone else.

"One more thing… you cannot kill each other during these trials, we may be thieves but were not murders." Armand finished, I waited till Myvryna left for here shack and watched as she left looking more peeved than ever.

Maybe she wanted Armand's job?

"Armand you said you had a job for me?"

"Sorry Karistan, I had to give the job to another guild member of higher rank… the mission got more complicated. I'll have something for you tomorrow." Armand said placing a hand on Karistan's shoulder before continuing towards his shack.

I took of my ring once I made it into my house without being detected… hopefully.

I was about to settle onto my bed when the front door busted open.

"Jade look out!" Karistan rushed to my side with his dagger drawn pointing it outwards.

"What are you doing? What's going on?"

"I saw you door open on its own…Someone is in here! Show yourself!"

"No one's here! I opened the door."

Karistan slowly lowered his dagger. "You sure?" After I nodded yes. He put away the dagger and finally turned to face me.

"What were you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" I squeaked out hoping he wouldn't notice the ring on the table, for the short amount of time that I had known him he seemed to love jewelry more than I did, especially if it was enchanted.

I inched closer to the table, which was a huge mistake since it made him look over. I could literally see his eyes widen and sparkle once they landed on my ring.

I quickly grabbed it from the table cupping it in my hand.

"I wouldn't never steal from you Jade." He said. I looked down ashamed, he was right I was being way too paranoid. I placed the ring back on the table and took a seat.

"Ha ha! Karistan said scooping up the ring and slipping it over his pinky finger before I could even bat an eye he was gone.

I tried to play it cool, "Give it back Karistan! I mean it!"

"Humm I never figured you for the detect life kind of girl. Smart choice… do I detect a strength spell?

"The design of the ring was pretty nic-…

My heart stopped when he didn't finish his sentence…he knew.

Karistan finally came into view when he slipped off the ring. He held it up… "Where did you get this Jade?"

* * *

><p>Short chapter I know… I guess it's because I had to delete about 4 pages of this chapter because it was throwing the story off and I didn't want to drag anything out… so the chapter might be a bit choppy—but I strongly feel that it will cure my writers block for the next chapter now that I'm back on track.. I was afraid this was turning into a Naruto filler! Sure side stories are nice but, we can all live without them!<p>

So I hoped someone out there in this world enjoyed this chapter a little bit…The next one will be longer and better.

And as a friendly reminder… have you pre-ordered Skyrim yet?

22 more days…! 11-11-11!

I can't decide whether or not to play a Nord, Elf or Redguard…

In Morrowind I played a Redguard, Nord than Elf.

And in Oblivion I played and Elf first than a redguard… and than modded races... I guess well see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chameleon 25 Percent of Everything Chapter 5**

"I wouldn't ever steal from you Jade." He said. I looked down ashamed, he was right I was being way too paranoid. I placed the ring back on the table and took a seat.

"Ha ha! Karistan said scooping up the ring and slipping it over his pinky finger before I could even bat an eye he was gone.

I tried to play it cool, "Give it back Karistan! I mean it!"

"Humm I never figured you for the detect life kind of girl. Smart choice… do I detect a strength spell?

"The design of the ring was pretty nic-…

My heart stopped when he didn't finish his sentence…he knew.

Karistan finally came into view when he slipped off the ring. He held it up… "Where did you get this Jade?"

I stood up from the bed and reached out for the ring. Karistan seemed hesitant to hand it back to me, but when he finally did I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

"Jade! You could be killed for something like that! Why would you use that soul? Where did you get that soul?" Karistan asked the questions with rapid fire the confusion and fear practically flowed out from his brown lips.

"My Aunt she gave the Soul gem to my mother, when she came to visit from Morrowind she had said to my mother that she wanted nothing to do with the gem and that the soul didn't deserve to be used to create a great enchantment…so she knew my mother wouldn't use it because of the fear of getting caught with it, but when my mother died, I hid it from the tax collectors and saved it till now."

Karistan finally sat down at the table and rubbed his face, "Why did you use it Jade?"

"I grew desperate. I can't stay here forever Karistan."

"Why didn't you contact your aunt? You could have lived with her..oh."

"Yeah, oh…she went missing after travelling to Akavir."

"Karistan I know this is hard to believe, but I'm not planning to do anything bad! I just wanted to use it to survive going into more dangerous ruins! I-"

"Okay JADE! I get it, but Almalexia's Soul! By the Gods…"

"Please don't tell anyone…" I whispered to him.

"Who would I tell, they would think me crazy. Jade if you were to get caught with this ring…"

"I know the risks! Karistan. I'm willing to take them."

Karistan's eyes softened as our eyes finally connected for the first time throughout the whole conversation.

"Okay Jade, I promise to never say a word about this, and should you ever run into trouble with the ring, lie about how you came across it. And never leave it in plane site again!"

"I won't. Thank you." I whispered as Karistan left. I got up and locked the door soon after. My whole body shook with fear after being caught so quickly.

I went to sleep with the ring on that night completely unsure of what tomorrow would bring.

I woke up the next morning to a loud knock on the door. Startled I jumped up from my bed and ran to my backpack throwing it on.

My heart was thumping inside my chest as the guards continued to pound on my door.

After the knocks grew silent I inched closer to the door slowly, unit the door clicked and the lock turned open I stood off to the side as soon as the door opened I fled to Armand's house. I opened his door while slipping the ring off and into my pocket.

"Jade! What are you doing here?" Armand said throwing his shirt over his and fixing it into place. I told Armand what had happened a few moments ago.

Armand had a sour look on his face.

"Jade I'm guessing Lex didn't tell you his little plan for the water font… the guards are collecting taxes, why would they want to arrest you anyways?"

"N..no reason, I just panicked that's all." I felt my shoulders drop after hearing the news… I was upset that Lex didn't tell me but more upset because of the fright I was given this morning.

"I'm going to do talk to Lex! Thanks for filling me in Armand." I let making my way to the Bloated Float.

I got to the ship before Lex so I decided to wait outside for him instead, when I finally saw him making his way towards the water front, my stomach turned and finally the butterflies came…he was wearing the shirt I made for him.

"Jade, you're up early."

"You could have just told me, you know." I took Lex's hand and placed 5 gold coins into his hands.

"What is this for?" Lex asked.

"The Waterfront taxes."

"Take it back Jade, I already took care of your bill."

I stared at Lex shocked, he paid for my bill? My stomach started to turn again, but in a bad way.

"I don't need your pity! I can pay it off myself! Why don't you worry about the other waterfront residents who actually can't pay the taxes!" Lex's face was shocked beyond belief.

"I thought you would be happy-"

"Happy? Happy for what Lex! That out of everyone on the waterfront you decide to single me out? Why because we're friends?"

"Well yes."

"Well friends don't keep secrets like these." I started walking away when I felt someone grab my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>*****Lex's P.O.V*****<strong>

I reached out for Jades arm to stop her from leaving when a figure cut me off and reached out for her instead, it was the redguard from yesterday.

"Karistan? What are you doing here?"

"I went to see Armand this morning and he told me what happened! I didn't think to tell you about the taxes, with everything that happened yesterday. Are you okay?" he asked her.

Jade nodded and finally pulled her arm softly out of his reach.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just really tired, I'm going back home."

"Great, I have a favor to ask you… I need to borrow the 'thing' you showed me last night."

Jades upper body went stiff and I watched as her eyes went wide with fear, when her eyes finally locked onto mine I raised my eye brows in question.

"Let talk about this on the way to my house, I'm too fatigued to keep standing." I finally really looked at Jade and saw that her whole appearance really did look tired; her normally bouncy attitude was gone…

I watched as Karistan walked her to her home and close the door behind them.

"She didn't even say goodbye to me…" I whispered earning strange looks from my guardsmen. I brushed them off half of them already though I was insane.

The day passed by like normal…here and there citizens would come up to me claiming they saw they grey fox in their homes and apparently he stole a sock from them… it seems like I'll be an ongoing joke to them. I walked by the Maria Elena and caught a glimpse of Jade and that _male Red Guard _talking in front of her house again. I watched as Jade clutched something to her chest as the red guard try and pry her hands from their place. I was about to intervene when Jade grabbed onto his hands, pushing the object into his, she held onto his hands and seemed to be begging his to take care of it. The redgurd male nodded his head and soon left, leaving Jade with an anxious look on her face.

Something was really wrong, and it had nothing to do with the taxes. It was that Male Red Guard…Karistan.

* * *

><p>Okay so I took forever to get this out and yeah it's really short… I'm sorry! I was kinda struggling with this chapter too. I would like to thank all of you for taking the time to read this… attempt at an Oblivion fanfiction. And an extra thanxs to those of you who reviewed and left me your kind words! And giving me ideas (you know who you are)! Lol so yeah I know this chapter is a bit farfetched in a way and a lot of things still don't make too much sense, but I will bring everything together.<p>

Sadly I probably won't be able to write for a while… or post. I'm almost done with school and I'm sadly behind on my requirements.. and need to focus on that or I will be in big-sh*t with my parents.. so until nest time love you guys sorry again for the short weird confusing chapter… it will get better when I can focus more.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chameleon, open, detect life, and strength are the spell on jades ring… I messed up on this a few chapter back. _

**Chapter 6**

Karistan wouldn't tell me what he needed the ring for, but I could put two and two together; it was related to the guild and that was enough to make me worry.

I decided to go pick ingredients again, nothing helped more than mindless picking to help sort out your problems…or ignore them. When I got back to the water front it was full of talk, but mostly from the guards.

"Yeah! STOLEN right from his room!" One guard said.

"What happe-" Karistan grabbed my arm and walked us away from the chatty guards. Karistan had the biggest smile on his face, which could only mean one thing. Trouble.

"Here." He said shoving the ring into my hands. I clutched it in my hands.

"What did you do!" I whispered wanting to know what he stole; after all I was now an accomplice. His smile was contagious and I had figured he had stolen from a nobles house.

"Stole the water front taxes." I fell silent as the smile worked its way into a frown.

"You WHAT!" I hissed! "From Lex." I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"With my ring are you insane!"

"Come on Jade you couldn't possibly think its right to let him tax the water front! The people here can barely eat on the budget they have." Karistan tried to reason with me.

"Who cares about the taxes you stole from Lex! He's my friend, even if he is obsessed with the Grey Fox, he's only trying to do what's right!"

Karistan looked at me his eyes narrowing in. "You love that guard don't you!"

"Don't try to deny it." He said as I went to speak. He then got this look on his face as he was trying to convince me of something.

"Jade you have to know he will never feel the same way, he's only been keeping you around cuz he pity's you."

"You don't know that!"

"OH YEAH! Then why where YOU and Myvryna Arano exempt from the taxes?"

"He may have paid for me, but I gave him the gold in return! I whispered as a guard passed by.

"No Jade you and Myvryna were exempted because he pity's you both! You think you're the only woman Lex talks to from the water front?"

I fell silent I had thought I was…

Karistan sighed and grabbed my shoulders and squeezing them in just enough so that there was an annoying pressure. "Forget about Lex Jade. Look at me." I met his eyes with hesitation. Why did he have to say those things to me and, why did it seem like he was moving closer…

* * *

><p><strong>Lex's P.O.V.<strong>

I made my way to the water front blood boiling, someone stole the taxes right from under my nose. While I was in the room too! I wasn't sure if it was an invisibility potion or a chameleon affect, but they had done it and the only signal was the latch on the door slowly lowering. I had thought it was odd and when my gaze fell onto my desk, the money and the papers were gone.

By then it was too late to search for a culprit.

I could hear the guards talking about the incident as I passed by… "Get back to work." I barked at them. They both scrambled and continued their rounds.

"Forget about Lex Jade! Look at me."

I turned towards the voices and saw _that_ Red Guard holding on to Jade, leaning in to kiss her! With everything that had happened today I had, had enough. I only saw red.

"Lex! STOP STOP! You're going to kill him!

"Captain! That's enough!" I guard pulled me off of the now bleeding Red Guard filth.

"You EVER lay you hands on her again and I'll cut your throat!"

The guards pulled me into one of the guard towers on the water front.

"What's going on?" Officer Friendly asked. "Lex you never give me any trouble."

"He beat up a water front civilian, tried to kiss the girl he's been sweet on." One of the guards explained.

I looked down in shame as Officer Friendly raised an eye at me.

"Okay men back to patrol."

The other two guards left as Officer Friendly led the way to his office.

"So you hit a civilian? Eh! Let me finish, and you hit him over a girl? Not the Grey Fox?"

"Yes Sir."

"I normally would let you get away with this since you are a fine captain and you've never given me any real trouble…" I smile hopeful and thankful he was letting me off.

"Oh Thank you officer friendly! I don't know what came over me-"

"I said normally, Lex." My face dropped while his smile grew.

"I'm gonna suspend you for 2 days, talk to that girl tell her how you feel, think of it as a day off, eh! Don't protest! Just relax the Grey fox isn't going anywhere, but that girl might."

I was left speechless Officer friendly…was always too nice but in a cruel way; what in Talo's name was I going to do for two whole days? I though as I left the guard tower.

"Lex"

* * *

><p><strong>Jades P.O.V<strong>

I decided to wait for Lex to come out of the guard house, after Armand took Karistan to get heal up, Lex had given him a black eye, broken nose and some bruised ribs.

I knew Karistan was trying to kiss me and I would have pushed him away if given the chance. I straighten up when Lex finally came out, he looked really stressed.

"Lex" he turned to me grabbing my hand and leading us off the water front.

"Wait! Lex, where are we going?"

"Just come with me, okay." He asked over his shoulder, with a soft smile on his face.

I didn't talk for the rest of the walk and griped his hand a little more. That was the first time Lex really smile at me… I couldn't find words even if I wanted to.

"Here have some more, are you sure you don't want any sweet rolls?" Lex asked as he poured more wine into my glass.

"I'm sure, thank you." Lex hadn't let go of my hand even till now as we sat at the inn.

"Lex are you okay? Did you get suspended?" I asked. Lex took another swing from his cup… he on the other hand was drinking mead… Nord mead, I knew how expensive it was but also how strong.

"Yezz…but itz fine I'll just _relaxzz_." He said pushing out the word in distaste.

"I'm sorry, I know you were trying to look out for me; but it's not worth your job!"

"You're w….it."(worth it) Lex slurred he picked up his mug only to find it empty.

"What was that I didn't hear you?"

"Nothin..Letz gooo." Once again Lex grabbed my hand and leads us out of the inn stumbling out into the street. I grabbed onto his shirt trying to steady him.

"Woh! Be careful." I grabbed his arm and paced it across my shoulders to help steady him.

"Shit."

"What."

"Forgot my kez to the barrackz." Lex said removing his hand from his pocket.

"Oh, well do you want to go back to the inn? Spend the nigh there?"

"Spent all of my money." Lex let out a laugh, "My day keepz getting better and better."

"Okay then let's get to the water front and I'll lone you 10 gold to stay at the inn there."

When we finally reached the beach section to the water front, Lex and I stumbled towards my shack, he was starting to get sleepy and very heavy his armor was also digging into my sides.

"You know," He said speaking up for the first time since we reached the water front.

"This is your entire fault!" My heart sank as we came to a stop, Lex pulled away from me turning to look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry-"

"And you don't even know why! I'll tell you why! It waz because of what you did right herezzz." He slurred on, pointing at the sand.

"What I did right here? What did I do?" I was confused when had Lex and I been on the beach?

"What did you do?" he whispered, he was smiling again. "She wantz to know what she DID!" He yelled at the sky." Giving a little amused laugh at the end of his statement.

"I'll show you what you DID!" Lex moved forward so fast; I for the first time, for the first time, I was afraid of him and his drunk behavior. He grabbed my head with both hands looking into my eyes; he leaned his head down and captured my lips pressing his firmly against mine.

Eyes closed, breathing stopped, I could feel my heart pounding as he continued with desperate kisses, running his hands through my hair.

Had I kissed Lex before? Was that what he was trying to tell me?

Lex ended up breaking the kiss; I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me.

"Jade..." his voice sounded shaky and his face grew pale.

"You don't have to freak out Lex I… I don't mind." I could feel myself blushing at the statement I had just made.

" Jade I'm going to be sic- *throws up*"

"Ugh! Eww Okay, Okay it's okay let get you inside."

"I'm sorry." Lex mumbled trying to wipe the vomit from my shirt.

"No don't touch it! It's fine!"

I opened the door to my house and pushed Lex inside and closed the door behind me setting the lock in place. I found Lex lying on my bed passed out.

"Lex…Lex come on armor off or you'll regret it in the morning." He moaned as he sat up letting me help him remove his armor.

I blushed when he removed his greaves and was only left with his undergarments'.

Lex then fell back against the bed causing it to creek. I hope it doesn't collapse under his weight. My bed was… fragile, weak, and the wood was splitting here and there.

I let few minutes pass by until I was sure Lex was in asleep, before pulling my shirt covered in vomit off and tossed it into the laundry basket. I set up the bath tub before removing my pants and underwear, and placing my towel on a nearby chair before stepping into the tub.

I glanced behind me as I leaned back against the tub, making sure Lex was still asleep.

I grabbed the rubber duck and squeezed it trying to relax…

After scrubbing off the vomit smell, I climbed out of the tub and threw my towel on heading for my dresser.

I stopped mid walk… Lex was pale, lips blue… not breathing!

"Lex! Lex Hieronymus Lex! Wake up damit!" I shook him a little and discovered a little vomit at the side of his mouth. I laid him onto his side and opened his mouth and digging my fingers down his throat, making him gag. I slapped him on the back a few times as he took in a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" "Can you hear me are you okay?" I asked his eyes darkened as he met my gaze slowly lowering down before stopping. I could see the blush on his face as he tried to look away.

I squealed and crouched to the floor quickly picking up my towel wrapping myself in it once again. It must have fallen off while I was saving Lex.

The room was silent and I could feel a blush settling over my entire body.

"Damn." Lex whispered, his voice sounded horse and deeper than usual, the acid from his throw up must have burn his throat pretty good.

I could hear Lex turn on the bed.

"You can change now I won't look." He said, I noted that he no longer had a slur and seemed to be collecting himself.

I quickly got dress keeping both eyes on him.

"Okay." I went and retrieved a container of water from the cub bored poring it into a cup.

"Here drink this." I Gave Lex the up and watched as he sat up and downed the glass.

"Thank you." Lex said handing back the cup. I placed it on the side table.

"Lex."

"Yeah."

"You're a pervert when your drunk…You. Are. A. Closet. Pervert." I didn't really know what to say or if I had offended him with my statement. He just always seemed like the no public display of affection type of guy…not that I minded either way.

"You kissed me, and then proceed to vomit on me, give me a heart attack by choking on your vomit…and then _you_ _saw_."

"I saw nothing." He denied. The blush creeping up his neck said otherwise.

I gave him a look.

"Okay I saw everything! And I don't regret anything that happened tonight! Plus you kissed me first.

I gasped, "No I did not!" I said crossing my arms.

"Yes you did weeks ago after that night at the inn when you were drunk, you kissed my freckles and then my lips."

"Oh God I thought that was a dream!" I wined covering my face. Lex pulled my hands away.

"That night, I decided you were mine! I don't want anyone else to have you. Jade I like you… a lot.

Damn I though as he pulled me in for kiss… he better not be playing with me.

Nothing happened last night. Lex fell asleep right after our kiss. I on the other hand pulled out a bed roll that I normally used for my travels and fell asleep by the fire. I woke up before Lex, and started on breakfast. This mostly consisted of bread, cheese, fruit, and warm water.

Lex was still asleep so I decided to go out and stop by to the Bloated Float Inn and by a hangover potion for Lex and maybe also some sandwiches too. I reached for my bag and grabbed my coin purse. I counted how many gold coins I had left…1,200. "Damn." I whispered to myself I had spent a little more than 1000 in 2 months.

I grabbed enough for one sandwich and left… hopefully Lex wouldn't need that hang over potion that much.

When I got back Lex was still asleep I set his breakfast on a plate and went to wake him only to find him staring at me. Sexy blue eyes staring at me.

"Where did you go?"

"To get breakfast I figured you'd need it after last night…"

Lex got up and put on his greaves leaving him shirt less.

Blood rushed to my face once again as he sat down at the table; the chair groaned under his weight, hopefully it wouldn't break.

I pushed the sandwich towards him and dug into the fruit on the table.

"Where's your sandwich?"

"I..I ate it on the way back…couldn't wait."

Lex raised in eyebrow and slowly continued to eat.

"Soo.. will you allow me to?" Lex asked taking my hand into his own. I smiled and giggled at his sign of affection.

"You don't have to ask to hold my hand."

Lex let out a laugh and squeezed my hand a little more it made my heart race.

"I mean will you allow me to court you?"

"Oh! I… yes." I said smiling at Lex he smiled back and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Hey Jade do you mind if I borrowed… Well I guess I was naïve to think they would throw one of their own in jail." Karistan said closing the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Lex hissed at him… "Jade you how can you forget to lock your door! The city isn't safe least of the entire waterfront!" Lex scolded me.

"I'm sorry… um Lex I'm uhh going t-to talk to Karistan for a minute I'll be right back."

Once Karistan and I left the house I walked closer to the beach and water and away from my house.

"What afraid of Lex hearing?" Karistan asked with a dirty smirk.

I sighed looking up at the clouds placing my hands on my hips… I looked at Karistan's bruised face and suddenly wanted to hit him too.

"Stop treating me like I'm a part of your guild!" I whispered to him, "I have done nothing wrong, OKAY! And no you can't borrow the ring! You said it was a onetime thing!"

"You are a part of the guild, guilty by association! Lex would be furious if he were to find out."

"Don't you dare say anything to him! And don't you even think about using the ring against me. Leave me alone Karistan… you don't know the true meaning of friendship!" I yelled at him, I could see remorse fill his brown eyes as I turned to walk away.

"Jade, I'm sorry I don't know what got into me." I kept walking.

"Jade. Jade. JADE! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME ANNA!" That was the last I heard before I closed the door.

"Are you alright?" Lex asked, "What did he want."

"Nothing Lex he's just being a jerk. I'm fine. Anyways it's your 'day off' today what would you like to do?" Lex paused to think… "I'm not sure…I've still got some paper work to do and I really must get my keys from the guard tower."

"Yes you should." I said with a laugh.

"How about dinner later?" Lex asked stepping closer.

"Dinner would be nice, but let's just stick to water tonight I think you should leave the mead to the nords."

Lex grinned and grabbed both sides of my face then kissed my forehead before turning to leave. I smiled at the closed door before looking around the room…I guess today would be an early cleaning day. I picked up the laundry basket with my Lex vomit shirt on top. Yum… this would be fun.

I had finally finished washing my clothes and I found my thoughts were filled with Lex… I wanted everything to work out well, but being attached to the thieves' guild even in the smallest ways would cause A LOT of problems between Lex and I. Well to be more blunt; like a mace to the head he would hate my guts. I shivered at the thought of Lex treating me as he did a few months ago…like any other citizen.

I place the now clean but wet clothes into the basket and walked behind my shack to place the garments on the cloth line to dry. There was also my money situation to think about… I had carelessly been spending my money on dinners with Lex and Itius and it was draining the hard-earned money right out of my pockets! I would have to go back on the expeditions back to back at this rate.

I guess tomorrows as good a day as any.

Dinner with Lex was uneventful- in a good way we both managed to stay away from drinking and Lex had also paid for my dinner, the walk home was silent and peaceful and we held hand all the way to my house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Lex asked. I paused and told him about my trip.

"Which ruin are you going to?"

"I don't know the name, but it's not too far away. I'll be fine." I lied…well he would never let me go if he knew.

Lex sighed and pulled me in for a hug I followed his embrace.

"I'll see you in a week's time, it will fly by you'll see. And don't forget to relax tomorrow try staying in bed all day for once, it gives you time to relax and think."

I quickly brushed my lips against Lex's uttering a goodnight before entering my house and waving good bye.

* * *

><p>So what do you think about this chapter?<p>

Sorry for the long weight… school is finally over for now and I passed my finals! YES! And I made this chapter pretty long well idk it's long to me 10 pages in word on an 11 font but I hope you guys like it. I've decided to make the story longer than originally planned… cuz I got another idea so this story will eventually drift away from romance slightly but not too much so don't worry!

Also what do you guy think about Lex's possessive behavior? I figured since he's so dedicated to the grey fox he would be the same way towards other things in life. Lol

And if you know who 'Officer friendly' is you are the coolest person ever! LOL


End file.
